Beautiful Silence
by dchelle94
Summary: Bella Swan is hiding a terrible secret. After she stops speaking, her mother is overwhelmed with her depression and sends her to live with her father in Forks, Washington. There, Bella finds herself falling for a boy named Edward, trusting him and letting him in. But, when Bella's nightmare comes knocking at her door, she must fight for the life she worked so hard for.
1. Chapter 1

Bella

The shrill beeping of my alarm woke me from a dead sleep. The light streamed through the mesh curtains that hung over the window, reminding me that I wasn't in Arizona anymore. I sat up and threw the blankets off of me and brushed my hair away from my face before moving off down the hall to the bathroom.

The shower was hot, washing away all of the unpurified filth built up on me since my last shower. I scrubbed until I was clean and hopped out. By this time, Charlie was up. I could hear the gentle roar of the coffee maker and the shuffling of the morning paper as I moved back down to my bedroom to get dressed.

Today is my first day at Forks High School and I can't wait for the day to be over. My first day's wardrobe was dark wash jeans, a black tank top and a dark green V-neck sweater. I head quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen where Charlie sits, sipping his black coffee.

"Morning," he says, not looking up from the sports section.

"Mhmm," I reply as I pull on my black converse and lace them.

"You excited for your first day?" It was nice to know that Charlie cared enough to try and make conversation, but we both knew that it was useless. My dad and I haven't really been close. Up until last week when I moved to Forks, I hadn't seen him since my thirteenth birthday.

After I stopped talking, Mom didn't know what else to do with me other than to ship me off here to Charlie's thinking that my sudden silence was some rebellion from not having a father present in my life. It was a stupid rationalization, really, but I was seventeen and had no choice.

Instead of answering Charlie, I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door to my rusty '53 Chevy. The engine groaned in protest as I pulled out of the drive and headed down the road to the high school.

I used to spend every summer here as a kid and have the layout of the town memorized. I drive down past the old general store, take a left at the stop light and keep going over the railroad tracks. It isn't long before the school comes into view.

My truck batters into the parking lot and I pull into the first empty space I see. Students scatter the junior parking lot, laughing and talking. Already, I know that I'm out of place here. I shut my truck off and slam the door behind me. A group of students lean against a nice Toyota in front of me and snicker.

"Nice truck," one of the guys say.

I don't reply, instead I scurry up to the school, keeping my eyes on my feet as I walk. I navigate my way down the halls and toward the office to get my semester's schedule.

The older woman behind the desk and smiles at me as I walk through the doors.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked. I shifted my weight uncomfortably and nodded. "Here you go, hun." The woman handed me my schedule and I tried my best to muster a gracious smile.

People bumped into me as I walked against traffic to try and find my first class. By the time I do find it, I'm seven minutes late and I get my first demerit.

_Note to self: Stay away from the gym teacher. _

As I open the door to my Biology class, every eye in the room shifts to me. I dart my eyes quickly away from their gazes and hand my schedule to my teacher. Heat rises up my spine and closes around my windpipe as I feel everyone's retinas bore into the side of my head.

"Ah, class, this is Isabella Swan," he said as he handed my schedule back. "Isabella, you can sit next to Mr. Cullen." He gestured to a reddish-brown haired boy sitting at the lab table in the front. I nodded in acknowledgement and went to sit next to the boy.

I sat uncomfortably in my seat and pulled out my notebook, not taking my eyes off of it. I could feel eyes on me as I scribbled on the pages. We're studying Mitosis. This should be simple. We studied that last year back in Arizona.

"I'm going to give each of you slides and in your lab books, write down which stage of Mitosis you have," said our teacher as he began passing out the slides.

The boy beside be pulled the microscope to the middle of the table and fixed the first slide.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Edward Cullen, welcome to Forks," My body tensed at the sound of his voice and I looked stiffly over to him. He smirked and looked into the scope.

"Prophase," he said as he slid the microscope over to me. "See what you think."

I broke his gaze and looked for myself. He was right. I looked shyly back to him and nodded.

"So, what brings you here to Forks, Isabella?" he asked as he fixed the next slide.

Is he actually talking to me? Why? Why can't he just be normal and ignore me like everyone else? When I don't reply, he doesn't pry.

"Anaphase," he said. Again, he pushed the microscope to me to get my opinion and again, he was right. I nodded and pushed the scope back to him. He smirked and wrote the analysis down in his lab book.

I couldn't help but notice his gorgeous topaz eyes. They were like nothing I had ever seen before. His gaze was so warm and inviting, I couldn't help but get lost in the shades of brown and gold. His hair was choffed perfectly into reddish-brown waves on his head and his perfectly chiseled arms flexed from under his light grey V-neck.

"Metaphase," he said, snapping me out of my daze. As usual he was right and I nodded back at him.

The bell signaled for the end of the period and everyone stood up to gather their books.

"It was great to meet you, Isabella," he said with a smile. I mustered a smile back and scurried out of there as fast as I could.

What happened back there? How could I let myself get so caught up in him? I'm such an idiot. I can't let that happen again. Don't be stupid, Bella.

My next few classes are as follows:

2nd period English III AP

3rd period French II

4th period World History AP

Finally, lunch comes and I know that signals that this nightmare is almost over. Eating isn't an option, so I sit by myself at a table in the corner and pull out my tattered copy of _Anna Karenina. _I am lost in the pages and nearly jump out of my skin when the chair beside of me scrapes the floor. I look up to see that Edward kid sitting down beside of me.

"Hi," he says with a smile as he starts to munch on his pizza.

I know I look like an idiot just sitting here gaping at him, but I can't help it. I can't believe he is sitting here right now. I look around the cafeteria to make sure that every other seat was taken and that he had no choice but to sit here. No, I count at least thirteen free seats.

I look back at him, shocked. I watch him as he inhales his pizza and he catches my gaze. I quickly look away, hoping that he didn't notice me staring at him. I feel the rush of heat flood my cheeks and I stick my nose back into my book.

"Tolstoy? You read Tolstoy?" he asked almost shocked. I nodded quietly, not looking up from my book. "Wow, it's not every day you find someone who still reads classic literature."

I peeked up from my book at him and his topaz eyes caught mine. Heat rushed through my whole body and I knew that I needed to get out of here.

"Hey, Edward!" a bubbly voice came from behind him. I looked up to see a short dark haired girl standing there smiling.

"Oh, hey Alice," Edward replied with a smile. "Alice, this is Isabella Swan. Isabella, this is my sister Alice."

"Hi!" she said quirkily with a smile. I nodded to her in acknowledgement and gathered my things.

"Isabella, you don't have to leave," Edward said as he gently grabbed my arm.

A surge of electricity ran through my nerves at his touch and my heart raced, I was certain that everyone in the cafeteria could hear. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. Edward, I think, saw them and released my arm, a look of concern draped over his face.

"Bella," I spat as I turned quickly and raced out of the cafeteria.

_Good going, Bella. He thinks you're a freak. _


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Charlie's cruiser isn't in the driveway when I pull in. He'll probably be late tonight. I unlock the door and throw myself onto the couch. I've never been so happy in all of my life to be in this house.

I know that I have homework to do, but it's so hard to keep my eyes open. I decide to head upstairs and snuggle under my covers. The house is eerily quiet and I can hear my heart thumping in my ears.

Memories begin to invade my mind, but I push them away. I can't think about it. It was ugly, but it's over now and I can't think about it. I won't think about it. This isn't Arizona anymore, just by looking out the window, I can see that.

It isn't long before sleep takes over and the nightmares begin.

I wake up in a panic, sweat sticking my hair to my cheeks. My room is dark and I can hear the gentle hum of the television floating up the stairs. I throw the covers off of me and head down the hall to the bathroom. The smell of pizza and beer slaps me in the face and I can barely hear Charlie's snores.

I quickly splash some water on my face and head back to my room. I press the home button on my phone to check the time. _3:48 a.m. _There isn't any use in trying to go back to sleep so I pull out _Anna Karenina _and read.

The sun was just beginning to rise when I finished my book. After my morning shower, I dressed and went downstairs. Charlie was still passed out on the couch when I moved into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. I cleaned up the kitchen and finished breakfast just as Charlie came in.

"Oh, thanks Bells," he said.

I nodded and headed out the door to my truck. I drove to school on auto pilot and pulled in just before first bell. The cold air hit me like a kick in the lungs as I got out and started up to the door.

I didn't see the ice before I slipped. My legs went out from under me and suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist before I could fall.

"Careful, there," a recognizable voice warned. I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me. I quickly stepped away and smiled thankfully at him.

"Since we're both headed in the same direction, would you like to walk together?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded in reply and we began up to the school together. We walked in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"So, Bella, right?" I smiled and nodded, happy that he isn't calling me Isabella anymore. "I like that. Isabella seems like too much of a formality."

We get to class just before the final bell rings. The rest of the class is taking a test today, but I am excused from it, seeing as how yesterday was my first day. I decide to take out my sketch pad and draw while I was sitting there doing nothing.

When I draw, I go to this place. In this place, my body is taken over by some unseen force and the picture just forms from under the pencil. I never know what I am drawing until it's already done. This is where my deepest thoughts come to life, where I am the most vulnerable.

The picture is coming more clear under the shades of black and grey. A little girl in a white gown stares at me from the page. Her grey eyes are pleading and sorrowful. Just looking at her makes tears fill my eyes. Before I can stop my hand, it sketches a hand reaching for her through the shadows. Fear rises up in me as I look at the sketch and my stomach bubbles with toxic waste.

I can feel eyes on me and I look over to see Edward staring at my drawing. I quickly tear out the page and crumple it up before the bell saved me from the questions. I stand and gather my books and hurry out of the classroom, tossing the paper in the garbage can on my way.

I have got to be more careful about what I draw. That drawing held way too much, and knowing that Edward saw it sent a paralyzing fear through me. I shuddered and pushed the thought away as I headed to English.

When lunch came around, I considered skipping and sitting in the library to escape Edward. I was sure that he would question me about my drawing. I knew it was useless, he insists on talking to me for some reason, so I head down the hall to the cafeteria. The lunchroom is full of teenagers, stuffing their faces and spitting food as they laugh and talk to one another.

I clutch my French book tight to my chest and head across the cafeteria to my corner table. As I try to make my way around a tall jock, a pile of spaghetti sauce slaps me in the face. Every eye in the room turned in my direction. The silence was deafening and I could hear my heart thumping in my ears.

The cafeteria erupted into laughter as the tears welled up in my eyes. My throat closed and my head began to throb. Everything in my mind screamed at me to bolt for the door, but my legs wouldn't obey.

"Bella?" I heard a distant voice ask. My head felt like it was underwater and all I could see were mocking faces.

"Bella? Are you okay?" the voice asked again as I was pulled to face it. Edward looked down at me with concern. I couldn't get myself to answer him. Edward said something that I couldn't understand, before he led me out of the cafeteria.

"Sit right here while I get something to clean you up," he said as he sat me on the bench in the hall. When he returned, he began to clean up my face with a wet paper towel.

"What happened back there?" he asked with concern.

"I-I don't know," I replied. Wait, did I just talk to him? Shut up, Bella. I have to get out of here. I have to go home.

I pushed Edward's hand away from me and stood to my feet.

"Bella, wait. Please," Edward pleaded, but I was gone before he had the chance to say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward

Three days. It's been three days since Bella ran out of the school in tears and I haven't seen her since. I wondered if she was alright.

'_Maybe you should go and check on her,' _I told myself. I couldn't tell if this idea came from the part of me that genuinely cared for Bella or the part that simply wanted to see her again.

I sat with Alice and her boyfriend Jasper at lunch and quietly wondered to myself about Bella. Was she alright? Why was she so quiet? Is she in some kind of trouble at home? Surely not, I've known Chief Swan for years. He talks so fondly of Bella, he'd never hurt her.

"Earth to Edward," Alice mocked as she snapped her fingers in my face. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," I replied hesitantly.

"It's something, you are never this quiet. What's bugging you?" Jasper asked.

"I'm just worried about Bella. She hasn't been to school in three days. She was really upset on Tuesday when she left."

"She seems sweet, I like her," Alice said as she munched on a carrot.

I liked her too, but I couldn't tell Alice that. She would no doubt try and get us together. Bella doesn't seem like the relationship type. I've tried dating before, but it never worked out in the end.

"You should invite her over for dinner tomorrow night," suggested Alice.

That seemed like a nice idea, but I don't think she would go for it. I'd only known the girl for a couple of days.

"I think I'm going to go and check on her today after school, just to make sure she's okay," I said as the bell rang.

I gathered my things and moved off to class. As the day went on, I couldn't get Bella Swan out of my mind. It seemed as though I couldn't focus on anything else. I pictured the beautiful way that her hair flowed in a waterfall of brown curls down her back. I saw the way that her lips curled up into a hesitant smile when she was nervous. I admired the way that her dark brown eyes glinted in surprise when I spoke to her for the first time.

When the day ended, I couldn't speed out of the parking lot fast enough. My Volvo's engine revved, showing my eagerness. I knew my way to Chief Swan's house, as I had driven by there on my way to school every day for years.

Bella's rusty old truck sat in the driveway as I pulled up to the Swan residence. The house was dark and quiet. I saw the curtain move slightly as I got out of my car and headed up to the door. I tried my best to knock with confidence, but my nerves betrayed me.

The tumblers rotated as Bella unlocked the door from the other side. She opened the door and emerged slowly.

"Hello," I said cautiously. "I've noticed that you haven't been in school and you seemed pretty upset when you left the other day. I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay."

Bella stared at me with the same shock that covered her face the first day we'd met. I smiled warmly at her in hopes to make her feel more comfortable. She held my gaze for several minutes before I broke the silence.

"So, are you okay?"

Bella nodded and shot me a nervous smile. I smiled in return and brushed my hair back.

_Smooth, Edward. Real cool. _

"So, listen. I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with my family and me tomorrow night," saying it more as a question than a statement.

Bella seemed a little taken back by my invitation.

"If you don't want to, I completely understand," I said, hoping I didn't scare her by being too forward.

Bella stared for a moment, seemingly petrified by the conversation. I stood quietly, waiting for her reply. After a while, she gave a cautious nod in acceptance which took me by surprise.

"Oh," I said, a little too shocked. "Great, well, I'll pick you up at six?"

She nodded in reply and smiled.

Her smile completely took my breath.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella gave me a quiet wave goodbye and shut the door. I noticed how quickly I heard the lock turn and I headed back to my car.

"She said yes?!" Alice squealed. "Oh my goodness, this is fantastic! Emmett and Rosalie are coming up too. We'll just make it a giant dinner party!"

Great. Alice goes a little overboard when it comes to parties. She loves to plan and host, there is no such thing as a small party in this house.

"Alice, she's shy. Don't overwhelm her by making this extravagant," I begged.

"What are you talking about? I never go overboard!" said Alice as she skipped off to plan.

Tomorrow was going to be a very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella

I stared hatefully at the ugly girl in the mirror. I hated everything about her. I sighed and turned away before I could disappoint myself anymore.

I look over to the clock. _5:23. _Edward will be here soon. I argued against myself on what to wear. Should I dress up? Should I just be my casual self? Why do I care so much? I decide on a black cocktail dress with a lace bodice and my converse.

'_You look like an idiot,'_ the voice in my head screamed. I quietly shook it off and headed down the stairs before I had time to change.

"Where did you say you were going again?" asked Charlie as he gaped.

I looked at him with annoyance as knock at the door boomed through the house. I calmed myself down before I opened the door. My heart sank down into my stomach when I saw Edward standing there. Edward was dressed in a pair of jeans and a button down, his casual looking self.

My breath caught in my throat as I started to slam the door in his face. He seemed to be expecting it and caught the door before I could shut it.

"No, Bella. You look great," he said, trying to reassure my choice of attire. I sighed and let him in to meet Charlie.

"Hello Chief Swan, I am Edward Cullen," said Edward as he shook Charlie's hand firmly. Charlie seemed hesitant of Edward and he looked to find answers in my face. I shrugged and gave him a smile.

"Cullen? Dr. Cullen's boy?" said Charlie smugly.

"Yes sir," said Edward with a smile. "Bella is just coming over to my house for dinner with my family and me. When would you like her home?"

By the look on his face, I could tell that Charlie didn't like the idea of Edward taking me too his house. Come to think of it, I'm not sure how I liked the idea of it either. Suddenly, my heart began to race.

"I would like it if she were home by nine," said Charlie finally, not taking his eyes off of Edward for a moment. I'm guessing this was Charlie's attempt at trying to be firm.

Edward smiled, nodded and then looked to me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded nervously and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door with Edward following closely behind.

"You really look great," said Edward as we drove.

I shifted uncomfortably and tugged at the dress.

"I don't think that you father likes me very much." I smiled and looked over to him. He chuckled lightly and turned his attention back on the road.

My mind raced. What if his family didn't like me? Would they expect me to talk to them? What would I say? Would I say anything? Could I say anything? Once again, I didn't know why I cared so much. It's not like I ever had a chance with someone like Edward Cullen. Then again, it's not like he would ever want to be with someone like me.

As we pulled into the drive, I suddenly felt more intimidated than ever before. The house was like nothing I'd ever seen before. I wanted to turn and run and never look back. The gorgeous double French doors bored into me, making heat rise up my spine.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward came around and opened up my door.

"Everything will be fine, Bella," he said as he held out his hand. Thoughts raced through my mind, but I knew I couldn't think about that. I shook the thoughts out of my mind and headed up to the house by Edward's side.

Everything in my body screamed at me to grab his hand and never let go, but I knew that I couldn't. I had to keep it together.

As the door opened, the first thing I noticed was the gorgeous grand staircase that looked like it came straight out of a Jane Austen novel. The house smelled of fresh lavender and vanilla. It had a homey feel that my house didn't have.

"Bella!" screamed Alice as she came over and wrapped me in an ecstatic hug. I wasn't expecting a hug and tried to snap back, but Alice held me tight.

"I'm so happy that you came! This is going to be so much fun," she said as she took my hand and dragged me into the kitchen. I looked back at Edward and gave him a look of desperation. He laughed under his breath and followed.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is Bella Swan," said Alice as she introduced me to them.

Esme was beautiful. Her caramel hair fell in soft waves around her face and her warm chocolate eyes sparkled.

"Hello, Bella. It's so nice to meet you finally," said Esme as she wrapped me in a warm embrace. She was warm and I felt so comfortable in her arms. Wait, finally? What did she mean by that? Has Edward been talking about me?

Esme released me and I sent her a warm, thankful smile.

Carlisle was a tall man. His features were strong, but his face has this kind softness about it that made me feel safe. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and extended his hand in greeting. I shook his hand without hesitation, and he gave me a kind smile.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Miss Swan," he said. I shuddered. Miss Swan was so formal. No, Bella, please.

Alice grasped my shoulders and turned me to face a slender blonde woman. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her blonde hair fell in curls all the way down to her waist. Her lips were lined in red and her green eyes seemed as if they shot straight through me.

"Bella, this is Rosalie. Emmett's fiancé," said Alice.

Rosalie didn't hug me or shake my hand. Instead she stared at me with a look of distain and a look of compassion all in one. It made me uncomfortable.

"And this is our brother Emmett." As I turned to face Emmett, I nearly peed my pants seeing how huge he was. I took a few steps back and my body connected with Edward.

Emmett seemed amused by my reaction and held out his hand in greeting. Emmett was a jolly soul, with a build that could tear me apart in a second.

I shook his hand weakly and gave a nervous smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," Emmett said with a smile.

"And this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale," said Alice as she introduced me to a slender, brownish blonde haired boy. Jasper was quiet, like me. He held out his hand and I shook it without either of us exchanging a word.

Dinner was wonderful. How did they know that I liked Italian? No one tried to push me into conversation more than a yes or no question. The Cullen's were so wonderful and sweet. I felt so at home with them.

When dinner was done, Edward and I went up to his room. My nerves took over as we entered his room. I calmed down a bit when Edward left the door open.

"Do you like music?" he asked as he walked over to his extensive music collection.

I smiled and nodded. He returned the smile and put a disc in the stereo. I knew the melody as soon as it began.

"Clair De Lune," I whispered with a smile.

Edward's head shot up in surprise. And I drew a sharp breath. What am I doing?

"You know Debussy?"

I nodded and Edward grinned. What was that look for?

Edward walked over to me and grabbed my hand. Electricity surged through me, but I couldn't draw back.

He put his hand on my waist and pulled me toward him and began waltzing me around the room. My head whirled as I stared up into his topaz eyes.

"You're a wonderful dancer," he said.

Liar.

Suddenly, we stopped. Edward gazed longingly into my eyes. I could feel myself begin to tremble and I hoped Edward wouldn't notice. Is he going to kiss me? He brushed the hair away from my face and my knees betrayed me.


End file.
